Some portable electronic devices comprise transducers such as loudspeakers and/or earpieces which are required to be small in size. Transducers are important components in electronic devices such as mobile phones for the purposes of playing back music or having a telephone conversation. The quality and loudness of a transducer in an electronic device are important especially if a user listens to sounds generated by an electronic device at a distance from the electronic device.
Furthermore portable electronic devices are often provided with connectors or ports or sockets to provide coupling to external devices, such as microphones, headphones, audio-video-equipment, and displays. These ports, sockets or jacks are configured to receive plugs (or can receive other members or conductive elements such as a charged finger) which can be ungrounded and contain electrostatic potentials sufficient to cause damage to sensitive components within the device.